1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to computer implemented methods, data processing systems, and computer storage media having computer usable instructions encoded thereon. More specifically, this disclosure relates to computer implemented methods, data processing systems, and computer storage media having computer usable instructions encoded thereon for voice over internet protocol dial plan analysis and improvement based on modeled design patterns.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Internet spans the whole world and one may find a place to connect to the Internet at just about every location in the world. Today many websites are audio enabled. Voice over IP (Internet Protocol) uses an IP protocol to send audio between one or more computers in real time, so that users may converse.
Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP), is a technology that allows a user to make telephone calls using a broadband Internet connection instead of a regular (or analog) phone line. Some services using VoIP may only allow a user to call other people using the same service, but others may allow a user to call anyone who has a telephone number including local, long distance, mobile, and international numbers. Also, while some services only work over a PC (Personal Computer) or a special VoIP phone, other services allow a user to use a traditional phone through an adaptor.
VoIP allows users to make telephone calls by logging onto a computer network, over a data network like the Internet. VoIP converts voice signals from a user's telephone into a digital signal that travels over the Internet and then converts the digital signal back at the other end so that the user is capable of speaking to any other user with a regular phone number. When a user places a VoIP call by using a phone with an adapter, the user hears a dial tone and dials in a regular manner just as the user always has. VoIP may also allow the user to make calls directly from a computer using a conventional telephone or a microphone.
Depending on the service available, one way to place a VoIP call is to pick up a phone and dial the number by using an adaptor that connects to an existing high-speed Internet connection. The call goes through a local telephone company to a VoIP provider. The phone call goes over the Internet to the called party's local telephone company for the completion of the call. Another way is to utilize a microphone headset plugged into a computer. The number is placed using the keyboard and is routed through a cable modem. Therefore, a broadband (high speed Internet) connection is required. This can be through a cable modem, or high speed services such as DSL (Digital Subscriber Line) or a local area network (LAN). The user may hook up an inexpensive microphone to a computer and send voice data through a cable modem or connect a phone directly to a telephone adaptor.
In order to more efficiently route calls, many businesses and enterprises have established a dial plan that routes calls to various VoIP devices or to public switched telephone network (PSTN) However, establishing, maintaining, and upgrading a dial plan is difficult due to the disparate rules, routings, and other transformations that are often conglomerated together ad hoc.